


First Choice

by JasnNCarly



Series: Tad and Cara Collection [8]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Cara tries to reassure Tad.





	First Choice

“Don’t you ever get sick of having a husband like me?”  
  
Cara had prompted his inquiry by declining an invitation to a girls’ night out; any time Tad got the slightest hint he was somehow holding her back, he would over react.  
  
The truth was she just found herself grateful to have him, to be able to hold onto him when Dixie had returned and requested a second chance. Humbled by his choosing her, Cara refused to take him for granted.  
  
Snaking her arms around him, Cara whispered into his ear, “I know you’ll make sure my night is memorable.”


End file.
